Confusion
by Bringer Of Fears
Summary: Xemnas takes what his body needs from his subservient follower. They feel nothing, they lack hearts, they only have instinct. So what would it be like if they could feel? Disgust, attachment, shame?


It was happening again. The door was slowly and quietly opening followed by the gentle click of the metal lock slotting back into place dispelling the faint light from the corridor. The Diviner sniffed the air lightly, able to detect the scent of his superior with no discernible effort. Saix rolled onto his side to face the large cold window where his golden eyes traced the curves of Kingdom Hearts as the soft footsteps approached.

The hiss of a zipper being undone and several whispers of fabric meeting the floor touched at his sensitive pointed ears. A suppressed sigh, an imitation of an emotion nearly transgressed Saix's pale lips. He didn't understand, he couldn't even bring himself to fathom what was happening and why. The dip in his mattress as his Superior sat on the edge of the bed tore away his thoughts. The Berserker's mind became complacent as he sat up, turning his finely crafted features to look at his Superior. The orange eyes of their Leader rivaled that of the bright rays breaking through the gossamer curtains as the black pearl within them slowly regarded Saix's bare chest.

His Superior slowly leaned forward; his head lowering so that his warm breath could be felt ghosting over his skin. They never spoke, never said a word to each other as there was nothing to be said each time this happened. Saix merely fulfilled his role as a subservient member of the Organization. Anything to reclaim his Heart even if it meant that his body was subjected to something he didn't understand.

A soft, wet tongue met his nipple, tracing around the pronounced mound of flesh sending a shiver down his naked spine. Xemnas looked up at him, their eyes met for a fraction of a second before Saix looked away, his gaze landing upon Kingdom Hearts. Pushing away the blankets covering him Xemnas exposed the rest of Saix's body, clothed only in a pair of black knee length shorts. Xemnas immediately peeled the obstruction away, aided when Saix lifted his hips from the mattress. Xemnas' hand met the flesh there, coaxing a reaction that sent Saix's muscles twitching as his body's needs pushed past his cold mind.

Lowering his head Xemnas tasted the flesh; its unique salt was a familiar patron to his tongue. Saix reluctantly wrenched his gaze from the dark windows to look upon the top of Xemnas' head where the silver hair tickled his sensitive inner thighs. Xemnas pulled away, leaving a peculiar aching need that begged to be relieved which harvested an odd pang in his chest. Was it the memory of disappointment?

A throaty groan ripped itself from Xemnas' lips as he pushed Saix back down onto the ivory sheets, his chest rising and falling rapidly with the fervor of his excitement. Thrusting his fingers into Saix's mouth the Berserker sucked the dark hued digits coating them efficiently with his saliva as his tongue dexterously wove between the gaps. Expressionless Xemnas took the fingers away, dipping them instead into Saix's expectant body. A hiss of pain trespassed his lips as Saix felt Xemnas loosen the tight ring of muscles in preparation.

Closing his eyes Saix attempted to relax and rid himself of the burning pain by envisioning his life with emotions. A curious thought sprung into his head, momentarily making him forget about the probing fingers stretching his flesh. Would he enjoy this sort of attention when he received his Heart? Would it swell and swim with joy?

Xemnas' fingers left him as he positioned his desirous member between the clefts of Saix's cheeks. Their eyes met again, amber and gold fixated on one another as though each one was a tantalizing mystery to solve. The warm, hard flesh nudged at his wet entrance, a precursor to the sudden and painful invasion. Saix bit his lip, the fang tearing at the delicate veneer of skin covering his pale lips. Pained sounds burbled in his throats, all clamoring to be set free. Yet those sounds would surely displease his Superior.

Murmurs and sighs of pleasure filled the room as Xemnas' eyes became heavily lidded as his body finally became connected to the beautifully formed man below him. Xemnas ran his hands over Saix's chest, his nails catching slightly on the ripples of muscles and the rigid nipples that dotted the marble like chest. Drawing back his hips Xemnas sunk into Saix's body once again, reveling in the heat and tightness that his subordinate obediently offered to him without question. A steady rhythm began to take form, creating the lewd sound of their bodies batting against each other filling the nighttime air and generating a pool of heat to form in the bellies of both men.

A gasp was released from Saix, his eyes scrunching up tightly as the bundle of nerves hidden inside of him were nudged, tightening his body. Xemnas grunted, finding difficulty with keeping himself away from the pleasurable edge that would bring an end to the night. Saix's hands wove themselves into the silky tresses of Xemnas' hair whilst gazing unashamedly into the piercing orange eyes. Another nudge and Saix felt his end come upon him as liquid passion left him in beady strings until only dribbles remained on the head of his softening arousal. Xemnas' breath hitched in his throat at the sight urging him to follow suit as he spilled himself inside of Saix's tightened body.

Xemnas pulled out, laying next to Saix who panted in a similar fashion. Touching the glistening cheek of his subordinate Xemnas wiped away the sweat that gleamed in the rays of Kingdom Hearts. Letting his arm fall over Saix's chest Xemnas pulled up the sheets with his other hand as a sigh of contentment left him. Minutes passed as they lay in the after glow, thoughts far away as Xemnas looked at his pale object of desire whilst Saix stared at the ceiling.

Xemnas left the bed; the warmth of his body was sucked from the blankets and Saix's limbs as if a great void swelled to life between them. Throwing a glance over his shoulder Xemnas turned away, scooping up his clothes before summoning a Dark Corridor. The swirls of darkness dissipated, taking with them the image of Xemnas and that 'expression' in his eyes. It looked like shame, or guilt perhaps. Did he think that staying after taking what his body needed would have been inappropriate, or pushing a dangerous situation too far?

Saix turned on his side, his hand dragging up the blankets and the remnants of Xemnas' warmth. There was that ache again, a dull throb that ceased to leave, but instead settled inside his chest like a great beast guarding its treasure.

He should stop thinking about it, it was far too confusing.


End file.
